


Beginner's Luck

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I can't bankroll your ride out of Sobertown.  I have other plans tonight."





	Beginner's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is for Kelly, in appreciation of all the icons she indulges me with and her utter fabulousness. She loves 'first time' stories.  


* * *

“Hey Lyman.”

He stopped the beer bottle halfway to his mouth. He knew that voice and his mind raced to figure out a name. Ann, no. Dana, he sincerely hoped not. Maybe Melinda but he didn’t think so.

“Turn around and you'll see who it is.”

Josh did what the voice asked, smiling when he saw Hogan Cregg standing in front of him. Wait…was Hogan Cregg old enough to be in a bar? He had seen her a few times since CJ became Chief of Staff. She was a college student and Josh gave her an in-depth tour of the White House. They shared pretzels and political views that day. That couldn’t have been long ago yet she looked different now.

Her blonde hair was wavy. She was dressed in a grayish blue skirt and a light blue shell. High heels gave her two inches, putting her height at about 5’11”. Her shape was similar to CJ’s but she had the surfer girl glow on her dewy skin. That was no easy feat considering she grew up in the suburbs of DC. Well, maybe she surfed in Virginia or South Carolina.

“You don’t remember me, do you?”

“Oh my God, my memory is not that bad. Hello Hogan.”

“Hi.” She smiled and he even thought her teeth were dazzling. “Is some company OK?”

“Yeah, sure.” Josh moved his backpack from the stool beside him. The Caucus Room was as crowded tonight as always; only his influence allowed him to get away with the backpack trick. Hogan slid in beside him. Their legs touched as she crossed hers and Josh swiveled a bit.

The bartender was there immediately. It was because he was good at his job and because Hogan was gorgeous. Should Josh really be thinking of his boss’s niece as gorgeous? Statement of fact or not, it was dangerous territory.

“What can I get you?” Rob asked, putting on his best smile.

“Mmm, a Cosmo please, and a refill on whatever Mr. Lyman is having.”

“Another Sam Adams, Josh?”

“Yeah.” Josh took a deep breath. “Shouldn’t I be buying you a drink?”

“Sure, if you want to be a Victorian square. A bottle of beer is not going to break my bank.”

Josh nodded. Hogan was in college but he didn’t think she was over 21. Come to think of it, didn’t she go to school in New England? No, not New England, but definitely not in DC either. He was having difficulty thinking straight. It could be the fresh, clean scent of her perfume, wafting into his territory and making him feel funny.

“What are you doing here?” Josh asked, taking the beer the bartender offered. That was a good question…it would cover all the bases.

Hogan sampled her drink before pushing her hair behind her ear.

“I foolishly convinced myself I could drag CJ out for a drink. I sense her stress; she needs a night to herself. She told me that she was too busy but would try to carve out some time for lunch this weekend. I'm not holding my breath.”

“She works very hard.”

“She has to…so many people are checking out.”

“Hey!” he looked at her with wide brown eyes. “I am still Deputy White House Chief of Staff.”

“For how much longer?” Hogan asked.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Well, there are two kinds of people in this world, Joshua Lyman. Some are stayers, some are beginners…you are a beginner.”

“Am I?” Josh took a swig of his beer. “Tell me what that means so I can know whether or not to be offended.”

“Well, let’s see. Its mid-October, that’s about 3 months until New Hampshire. John Hoynes has made it plain he is going to run. No doubt, he asked you to run his campaign. He messed up once but doesn’t want to again…its still within his grasp. Still, you are not a ‘been there, done that’ kinda guy; beginners never are.

“Then there is Russell. As Vice-President, he sees himself as the natural choice. Though I don’t see how he could. I won't pretend to know how, or if, his mind works. The Republicans picked him because he is a doofus. Will Bailey will try to get him ready but Will is no Josh Lyman and he is damn sure no Leo McGarry. 

“So you're on the hunt. Mmm, a Senator, a Congressman, or perhaps a Governor of a popular state. You want him to be young enough to awe the MTV generation but not so young that the growing number of seniors won't take him seriously. He needs to be different, special. Vinick is an appealing everyman and a moderate conservative…similar to a lot of people in this country. Your guy is going to have to appeal to a section of the population largely overlooked in the past.”

“And you think I would just desert the President?”

“It’s not about desertion; it’s about beginning. Jed Bartlet is President. He already won the game. Now someone has to make sure his team remains contenders even after he takes his victory lap and leaves the field. You were trained by the best…it has to be you. He is probably already waiting for the day you come into the Oval Office and tell him you have to go. Then he can stop worrying so much about the future of what he has built. The stayers will handle his tomorrow and the beginners will take care of everyone else’s.”

Josh didn’t say anything for a while. He watched her light a cigarette; this was one of the last bars in the city that allowed smoking. It was a dirty habit but he filed away how sexy she looked doing it.

“I hope the analysis doesn’t cost me anything.” He finally managed. “I don’t get paid until next week.”

“That’s OK Lyman, my advice is like cocaine. The first high is free. Then you'll want more and more…but it will cost you.”

A smile spread across his face as he looked at her. Was she flirting with him? Was he alright with CJ’s niece flirting with him? Yeah, he was just fine. Hogan finished her martini and ordered another. Josh nodded for another beer knowing it would be his last.

“Don’t you go to Wellesley? Josh asked.

“Vassar.”

“Right. I knew it was a girls’ school.”

“Vassar has been coed since the Age of Aquarius, or 1969.”

“What's your major?”

“Is that a line?” she was smiling.

“No.” he laughed. “It’s a question; seriously.”

“I'm a double major in history and literature with a minor in political science.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“Then why aren’t you in Poughkeepsie plowing through books, taking Vivarin and drinking coffee through a straw?”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?”

“Nope.”

“Well its midterm weekend. We have off from Thursday to Monday. I just got into town last night.”

“And you're a junior?”

“Senior, this is the first semester of my last year. I was hoping to graduate in May but I will be spending the fall semester doing my required internship at the National Archives. I will graduate with about 5 billion credits.”

“You're a college senior and you're buying me drinks.”

“I'm not poor Josh. I'm done buying you drinks anyway.”

“You are?”

“I can't bankroll your ride out of Sobertown. I have other plans tonight.” Hogan looked at her watch as Josh looked at her.

“You're cute.” He mumbled.

“Did you just say I'm cute?”

“No, I said that’s cute; the Sobertown thing. You Seven Sisters girls always knew how to bring the banter. I should probably get out of here anyway.”

Hogan flagged the bartender, asking for the bill as she sipped the last of her martini.

“Do you need a ride somewhere?” Josh asked.

“You're not driving.” She said in a matter of fact tone that immediately evoked images of her Aunt. He smiled.

“I meant sharing a cab, but thanks.”

“Oh no.” she laid out the money on top of the receipt. “I'm heading over to Ultra to meet some friends.”

“So, no studying tonight?”

“Nah, not tonight. Well…”

“I would um…wait, maybe we should…”

Hogan looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and a pretty smile.

“Give me your hand Lyman.”

“What?”

“Give me your hand. C'mon, I only bite when asked.”

He gave her his hand. She took a gel pen from her tiny purse and wrote 10 digits on his palm. Josh asked for the pen, pulling a card from his inside jacket pocket and doing the same.

“So, we’ll see each other again.” she said.

“I would like to.”

“Me too.” She pushed the martini glass aside before sliding off the barstool. “I didn’t even want to come here tonight; I'm glad I did. Goodnight, Josh Lyman.”

“Goodnight.”

He watched her walk away and thought of everything she said. He was a beginner; it was time to do what he needed to. Some things, however, were worth staying for. At least they were worth coming back to. Josh contemplating juggling both, and possibly the wrath of an Amazon, as he threw on his coat and stepped out into the DC night.

***


End file.
